


someone like you

by livingofframen (orphan_account)



Category: Amy Nelson - Fandom, CrankGameplays - Fandom, Marzia Bisognin - Fandom, PewDiePie - Fandom, Wiishu - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, pixlpit - Fandom
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Fighting, YouTube, anixety attacks, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-02 15:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17266739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/livingofframen
Summary: Angelia DeRosa has a simple life. Wake up, go to school, get good grades, go to whatever after school, come home, eat, go to cheer practice, come home, do homework, sleep, wake up. The cycle goes on and on, but since she's a senior in highschool she wants to change up the bland routine.Ethan Nestor-Darling. She meets him after a breakup and the two immediately stick like they've been friends for years, causing jealousy and tidal waves of rumors. Angelia acts like solid Teflon, ignoring all these comments, but they eat away at her slowly. So she takes a break.The break involves peanut-free candy, coffee from Wawa, camping in the backyard, 1 am road trips, hair dye, razors, scissors, hair gel, more coffee, a fistfight, and an epi-pen.(ORIGINALLY POSTED ON MY WATTPAD: LIVINGOFFRAMEN)





	1. 000 Angelia: The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of our adventure, Angelia DeRosa knows she needs to call it off with her boyfriend before things get too crazy.  
> But will it work, or will it cause more problems?

**Angelia, 000: First Day**

_I guess I should introduce myself since this is  my diary? Notebook? I don't really know at this point. I'm doing this to actually keep my thoughts together like the past 10 years when I was back in Italy writing in full-blown Italian, but now I'm fluent in English too which is awesome. My name is Angelia DeRosa I'm seventeen and I go to Lucella Academy. I'm finally a senior, and I'm anxious actually. I have some great friends like Katherine, Signe, Marzia, and Felix, but they've been slipping away for the kids at Cape Elizabeth High School, the public school. We go to a private school. It doesn't matter anyway, they're my best friends. Felix is the child of a famous game developer and a voice actress. Marzia's mom is a model and a fashion designer, her dad is a stay at home dad who makes killer cookies. Signe's mom is a graphic designer and runs a cute flower-shop at the corner of Hansen Way and Winchester Drive. Katherine's dad runs a film editing business with Katherine's mom._

    _Anyway, we all go to the same private school. Signe, Marzia and I transferred from the other schools. We all transferred at the same time in eighth grade. Signe's from Luella Academy: Denmark and Marzia and I attended Luella Academy: Italy. (Or  as I know it Luella Accademia: Italia) Felix moved from Sweden to America when he was young, and Katherine has always gone to Luella. Luella is so much different then any other school, we all have laptops we can bring home and do schoolwork on, we don't have a lot of traditional classrooms (most are hands-on classes around the school). We have so many different clubs and sports, since we are in the more pricey side of Cape Elizabeth,  and the towns nearby, we get a lot of students so all the clubs are full or overfilling. I do Marching Band, Chamber Singers, Photography, ASL Club and Art Club. I've done all these clubs since I came here in the middle of the year in Eighth grade and it's sad to think I'll be graduating soon. It's so much fun doing all these school activities, I did gymnastics once. Before I broke my upper arm. I saw a cute boy there from the public school (Cape Elizabeth High) he helped me out but I haven't seen him since. Is it dumb to have a crush on a kid your parents would never let you marry? They're still trying to hook me up with Felix even though they know he's dating Marzia. It's so stupid, but it's parents._

_School starts in an hour, I am currently curling my hair and dabbing on some makeup. I don't usually wear makeup, but it's the first day so I put some basic makeup on and curled the ends of my ginger hair (I got highlights over the summer!!) I should probably get going anyway goodbye notebook._

    I sighed, shutting the notebook and dropping it in the second drawer in the bathroom. I then slid on a pristine white, collared, short-sleeved button-up shirt that Ren, my maid/chef, had ironed early in the morning, and I buttoned up the buttons slowly from the bottom. It was a bit hard with the pristine white acrylic nails on my fingers. I looked at the shirt in the mirror, it was mainly white with black trim on the edge of the collar and the sleeves. The logo was set on the breast-pocket, a woman with her arms outstretched above an ocean and a lighthouse. I tugged my hair out of my shirt and then grabbed the skirt, a black box pleated skirt with two white stripes at the bottom. I sat down and pulled on black thigh high stockings with two white stripes at the top. Then slipped on some plain black wedges. I stood and looked at my makeup and sighed. Highlighter. That's what I'd forgotten. I gently swiped some on my cheeks and sprayed some setting spray quickly before pulling the top half of my hair into a bun and wrapped a sparkly hair tie around it. I sighed happily, and shoved my makeup stuff back in the first drawer in the bathroom and shut it. I wiped down the counters and washed the makeup off my hands before tossing the wipes in the trash. I grabbed my bag off the floor and tossed it over my shoulder. I grabbed my phone and earbuds from the table and slipped them in my skirt pocket. I grabbed the light blue sweater we wore over our uniforms at school and carried it with me out of my bathroom, my room, down the hallway, down the circle stairs, through the foyer, down another small set of stairs, and into the large kitchen.

"G'morning Miss Angelia!" Ren said cheerily, the woman was from some southern town so a thick accent was found in her voice. I smiled at her happy attitude and gave a small wave, my throat parched from always sleeping with my mouth open against my fathers complaints. She set down a bagel with cream-cheese, bacon and eggs. She then turned and set down some hot water in the kettle, a few selections of tea, and an empty tea-cup. I poured in the steaming water then placed the bag inside the water and began to eat my food slowly and neatly like I had been raised.

"Miss Ren-" I began and was cut off by a hush from the woman standing in the kitchen.

"Its just Ren, dear." She stated softly, turning off the water and wiping her hands on her apron. I nodded.

"Ren. Are you taking me to school?" I asked softly, handing her my empty plate and standing up to tug my sweater over my shirt.

"Yep, your father took the dogs out for their morning run and then was going to take them so the vet." Ren set the plate in the sink and grabbed the keys, unlocking the car from inside. I walked to the door and opened it, holding it for her as she passed through before I shut it behind me.

"How's Jakob doing?" Ren fake teased and I groaned. Jakob was my 'boyfriend', I was only dating him to get my mom off my back and because he had a huge ass crush on me. But he had been getting super touchy lately and Ren knew I wanted to break it off with him.

"More touchy than usual," I said, sitting down in the passenger's seat as Ren started the car in the driver's seat. She didn't continue talking, however. Which was odd for her but I brushed it off. I set my bag in front of me and sighed contently. I was excited for my senior year now that I was getting in the car, Ren chuckled at my visible excitement and tapped her finger on the volume button and Stay with Me by Sam Smith began to play I smiled and Ren began to pull out of the long driveway. I began to sing along, pretty much hitting every note. I laughed as Ren attempted to hit the high-notes even though she's an Alto. Ren has taken me to vocal coaching all my life and honestly it really pays off. Once the song was over we were about a quarter of the way to the school, Ren turned the radio down and sighed. Taking a few minutes to collect her thoughts before speaking.

"That Jakob kid, he's bad news and I know you're only dating him to get your parents to stop trying to get you to date Felix and all but I want you to break up with him. He's cheating on you, I've seen him kiss other girls and I don't want you getting hurt." Ren spoke with a motherly tone and I couldn't help but smile.

"Alright Ren, I don't like him anyway so I'll break up with him today at band practice, is that ok with you?" I asked, anxiously messing with the bottom of my skirt.

"Yes, it is. Oh! We're here. Gosh, Angie, Have an amazing day. I'll pick you up here at 6 pm after Marching Band, and remember your car should be back on Thursday, we can get it before cheer practice." She smiled widely.

"Yep! Thank you, Ren." I got out of the car and waved as she pulled away and began to walk into the school. I sighed as I walked to my locker and put in the combination. This was the same locker I had for four years. I looked at my schedule which had been dropped in my locker, as well as a sticker for my car for parking, and my lanyard for my ID and Keys. I lifted the small pink paper and read it to get info for my classes.

(1) Photography 3: Mrs. M. Denn, C110

(2) Astronomy: Miss Hannah, D305

(3) Chamber Singers: Mr. Styers, D312

(4) PE (FIRST SEMESTER ONLY): Miss Vitali A120,

LUNCH

(5) Interior Design; 4 Mrs Ford, B116

(6) Algebra 3 ACC; Mrs. K. Denn, B314

(7) Study Hall; Mr. Cramer, D123

(8) Future Educators; Mrs. Cramer, D124

I took a picture to help me memorize it and rushed off to meet up with my friends. They were sitting in Miss E's class like we always did, she tossed a bag of pretzels at me and I sat in her rolley chair and I began to doodle on her whiteboard with Signe out of boredom. Marzia and Felix flirted and Miss E (or just Jen as we called her) cringed and laughed at them. Kathryn came in and then we call began talking about the school year. I was excited to learn we all had gym together again, like in eighth grade. When I could hardly speak English and was bullied for my accent. When I was shoved in lockers in gym and not let out, before I met Marzia and Kathryn. Before Signe and Felix even knew me. Before I had Jen as a teacher.

"What about you Ang?" Felix asked, I snapped my head over to him.

"Scusa? U-Uhm ? Sorry I spaced out." I said, stumbling over Italian for a few seconds.

"You taking Jakob to Homecoming?" Kathryn snickered and I sighed.

"I actually want to break up with him if that's okay with you guys? During Marching Band." I mumbled.

“Why wouldn't it be okay with us? We don't control your life, boo." Felix said pushing my chair back with his foot. I laughed.

"Okay okay. As much as I'd love to chat, you have to get to classes. Angie. Do that thing." Miss E gave me a quick hug and watched as we all retreated to our classes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank Y'all for reading! Please leave constructive criticism in the comments, and tell me what you thought!


	2. 001 Angelia: March Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the book starts to get juicy, and (almost) all the main characters are introduced :>
> 
> someone save angelia already rip,,

**_September 4th_ **

_I'm currently in the eighth period, Which is a study hall for me so I don't have to do anything. It's kinda nice, but, I have marching band afterward and I have to break up with Jakob and all day I've been pondering how I should and I've finally come to a conclusion, say the truth. Tell him whatever I can before he snaps or before I break down. I want him to know why, and I hope we can stay friends because honestly, he is a really sweet boy. Anyway, the days almost over—_

The bell rung before I could finish and I quickly shoved everything in my bag and ran down the hallway. I didn't want to be late to the first day of Marching Band. I began emptying my bag into my locker. Starting with Binders stacked neatly on the bottom, then my pencil case on top. I had one of those little locker shelves that I used to place my camera, laptop, and pencil case on. I grabbed my lunchbox and shoved it in my bag along with one folder filled with papers to be signed. I did a quick check and nodded to myself before slamming the locker shut and rushing to the band room. Miss Jade, Mr. Patterson, and Mr. Mark met us and told us to grab our instruments and get to the field. Miss Jade and Mr. Patterson worked as musical teachers, Mr. Mark was a choreographer of sorts.

"I hear he has a son in the public school." Nate, our Bass 2 whispered to me. Nate was always getting into other people's business, so I wasn't surprised he had gossip on the first day of school.

"You think Mr. Mark has a kid? I'm high school? No way. Isn't his like, half-son in college for Graphic Design or something? That's all my Graphic Presentations teacher would talk about. Ugh. I hate him." Kaylee, who played the French horn complained. I snickered softly.

"I bet his son is cute. I mean, Mr. Mark isn't bad looking." I said softly, and Kaylee laughed. Elijah and Evan walked over and joined our conversation. I felt arms snake around my waist and I pushed Jakob off. I ignored him until he started touching me and kissing my neck. Then I pulled away from him and then turned to face him sharply.

"Jakob. We need to talk." I said, grabbing his arm and pulling him away from the other people. They watched from a distance, about 5 meters away. 15 feet? Is that the right conversion?

"I-I... Jakob. I d-don't love you anymore, Io non, sorry, I never did... I just didn't want to embarrass you by not d-dating you. And I feel really bad for dragging it on this long but... I need to s-stop now before things get out of h-hand." I said, trying to keep myself from slipping into Italian. I stuttered through the whole thing and paused to recollect my thoughts often.

"I hate you! You really had to do this to me, Angelia? You're a bitch, I fucking hate you! You're always staring at the public school boys, lusting over them. You're a slut, aren't you? A big fucking slut! Go fuck some public school fuckboy." Jakob shoved me but I braved myself from falling by putting my leg back to push against him and I stood there with tears in my eyes. Jakob stormed off towards the other Saxophone members and I shakily sighed. Why did he say that? Was I really a slut? I suddenly felt anxious at all the eyes staring at me, as if they were undressing me with their eyes. Why shouldn't they, I was a slut wasn't I? Mr. Mark came over and put his hand on my shoulder, a very fatherly touch. Reminded me of my own dad for a second.

"You can leave early Angelia. I give you permission. I'll go talk to Jakob." He nodded and left. I turned and ran back to the band room, I grabbed my bag and texted Ren quickly as I left the school.

**_Lil' Miss Ren_ **

_angelia :)_

I'm coming home early due

to band drama. Going to find a

ride, don't worry about it.

_Lil' Miss Ren_

Okay!! Stay safe

love you!  
  
  


I clicked my phone off and shoved it in my pocket. I sighed and began to rush down the road. I continued to wipe at my eyes because of the salty tears that wanted to run down my cheeks. I kept them at bay, by blinking and dabbing them away. I continued to walk the usual way home, but I saw a group of people laughing and felt my anxiety rise. Then I saw Marzia's backpack, with a lot of her pins and her keys on it. I quickly ran up to her and wiped at my eyes, she turned and grabbed my shoulders.

"Dear, what happened?" She mouthed something to Felix and he grabbed something inside, she wiped at my face. I assumed with makeup wipes. And I eventually calmed down enough to speak without stuttering.

"I finally broke up with Jakob.. he lashed out and called me a slut because of the fact that I 'lust over public school boys' apparently." I threw up air quotations to show his words, "Marzia I'm not a slut am I?"

"No. No. You are  _not_  a slut." She shook my shoulders as she murmured Italian curses in Jakob's name until she felt better. Katherine rubbed my shoulder and Felix was talking. I was too wrapped up in my head to worry about his ramblings.

"Well.. you seem like a very kind girl Angelia." I heard a new voice say softly. I looked up to see a boy, brown hair, shimmering eyes, acne (hey it happens to the best of us), and a small content smile complimented his scrawny yet muscular build.

"Sorry, we had to meet at such odd circumstances. Angelia Gianni DeRosa." I smiled, shaking his hand.

"Formal, aren't you? Ethan Mark Nestor-Darling." He smiled and shook my hand firmly yet anxiously. He was cute. His smile lifted his eyes just a bit and he seemed to always be very positive. I smiled back at him and everyone fell back into their natural conversation. I was feeling anxious though. Tugging my skirt down now that it felt way too short, and lifting my shirt every time it dropped slightly to keep my cleavage hidden. I eventually held the school sweater to my chest to keep myself from having to move my shirt. I didn't want to look like a slut. Ethan seemed to pick up on these motions but didn't say anything. Then I heard yelling, masculine and feminine voices shouting the name Ethan over and over and suddenly I remembered where I knew him from.  _Gymnastics._

"Woah who's this chickadee?" I heard someone say and watched as a tall man with super curly hair wrap his arm around Ethan. The two brunettes chuckled as a man with dark black hair, another brunette man (this one had hints of grey in his hair, however) a blonde girl, a brunette man came up behind the group.

"Ah. I'm Angelia Gianni DeRosa." I smiled

"Tyler." Curly hair, gentle smile, beanie.

"Sean. Or Jack!" Loud, brown hair, big smile, blue eyes, loud.

"Mark." Short black hair, brown eyes, are his feet backward??

"Amy." Brown hair dyed blonde, calmest... maybe, drinking coffee.

"Ah. Robi- wait, Ange?" Robin smiled excitedly, at least I knew _one_ of these people.

"Hey, Rob." I playfully pushed the brunette who laughed giving me a quick hug.

"Dude I missed you! I thought you moved back to Sweden."

"I did. We moved back to America last year, I honestly forgot your number and I didn't wanna be awkwardly standing at your house if you weren't home..." Robin rocked on his feet and I laughed.

"You know, my mother would've been ecstatic to see you come back to America.." I whispered, rubbing the silver pendant on my neck. Robin tilted his head and Mark coughed,

"Sorry to interrupt but, how? Do you know each other?"

"Robin used to go to private school, I met him the first day of the eighth grade but he moved back to Sweden in tenth grade. He was my first friend in America and he's the one who really taught me how to speak English outside of a classroom." I smiled, bumping shoulders with Robin playfully. Then a horn honked, Felix and Marzia waved as they climbed into Marzia's mother's car. Then everyone slowly started to leave until it was just Ethan and I. I looked at him and he sighed.

"I need a ride home," he blushed, "if you can give me one. I can walk if you can't."

"Hold on a second there bud, I'm not letting you walk. Let me call Ren.." I mumbled the last bit and pulled out my phone and opened it, then opened the phone app, then clicked Ren's number and placed the phone to my ear.

"Hey, Angie? What's up." Ren's voice sounded from the other side of the phone.

"Can you come to pick me up, one of my friends needs a ride." I twirled my necklace as Ethan picked up his bag.

"Who?" Ren said and I could hear the car start.

"You haven't met him yet, his name is Ethan Nestor-Darling," I said, looked back at the brunette as he walked up to me.

"Okay, where are you two?"

"Outside the public school." I looked around at the public school to see its atmosphere wasn't as clean as my schools.

"Alright, see you in five minutes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooo drama :)) okay honestly, I fricken love Angelia and Marzia's relationship so much,, my bb's. Anyway, Ethan huh. We love a not-yet-blue-boy. I'm gonna keep doing these notes to get feedback from y'all because I have like ten prewritten chapters and the rest is up to how y'all react to stuff :).   
> Anyway, I'm done now, so I'll see y'all later, bye!!


	3. 002 Ethan: New to You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethan finds a certain ginger pretty, Andrew is a big brother
> 
> GRANDMOTHER NE S T O R

**abracadickra**

_seán (SHAWN.)_  
guys I googled podcasts and lemme tell you  
MBMBAM is the shit.  
https://m...  
  
  


_Ethan Mess-tor_  
sean its 12 am, go to fucking bed,

 _seán (SHAWN.)_  
ITS 3 IN THE AFTERNOON, ETHAN.  
  


Angelia sat down on the curb and I couldn't help but stare at her over my phone. She was the most beautiful girl I had seen in years. Though I would never say that to her. She had long shimmering ginger hair that fell to her mid-back, her eyes were a deep chocolate brown with a splotch of a lighter shade on her left eye. She had freckles that I could trace a thousand constellations in. She had a perfect straight white smile, and she was pale but she definitely had some color to her skin. She looked up at me and I couldn't look away, giving her a soft smile.

"Take a picture and it will last longer." She smiled, tapping the sidewalk next to her. I sat down and she sighed softly.

"What's your phone number," I asked, looking at her.

"Real smooth." She said sarcastically, I instantly blushed.

"No no! It's for a group chat, all of us are in it. Mark, Amy, Sean, Tyler, Marzia, And everyone else." I explained quickly. She laughed softly

"Okay. xxx-xxx-xxxx" She said, watching me type it in and press the button to add her. I heard her phone ding and a car slowly pulled up. I stood and helped her off the ground.

She opened the door and a woman turned around, she had long brown hair pulled into a messy bun.

"Ello there! I'm Ren, Angelia's—"

"Nanny. She's a nanny for me." Angelia cut off Ren, she shot the driver a look and sighed softly.

"I'm Ethan. Angelia's new friend." I waved, Ren began to pull out of the parking lot and I gave her my address. Turned out I lived walking distance from Angelia and our schools. Which would be nice, I heard the two talk about Marching Band and I smiled as the girls joked about 'breaking arms' then it hit me.

_I was watching the private school girls perform, our school had little to no boys interested in Gymnastics so I was on the Coed team. I watched a beautiful girl get up, her name shouted out but I couldn't catch it. She started a floor routine and I was amazed. She was incredible, her tumbling was perfect and she had such energy that she was able to transfer to the crowd. On her last pass, which would've been three back handsprings to a full, she landed her full short and when she sat up her wrist was in a 'U' shape. I felt myself walking closer. I wanted to help._

_"It's an upper arm break on her left arm and a Gooseneck Fracture on the same arm." The EMT said as she walked over. They lowered the stretcher as low as it would go but she still needed to be lifted. The woman looked around the sighed. The other male EMT was busy talking to an older woman._

_"Can you lift her? I would but I just got my hip replaced and that's not really ideal for me." The EMT asked me. I chuckled and nodded, setting my arm under the gymnast's leg and had her lean back and push against my other arm to keep her there as I lifted her up and set her on the stretcher. The girl watched me as the EMT's wheeled her away and I felt my heart beating in my neck. She was the prettiest girl I had seen in a long time._

"Alright, we're here!" Ren said, pulling into my driveway.

"Your house is so cute!" Angelia gave me a hug, "bye Ethan. It was nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, thank you, guys," I said as I got out. My brother stood on the steps and whistled as I got out causing Angelia and Ren to laugh.

"Ladies man!" He said walking down the few stairs and waving as the girls began to pull out.

"Shut up Andrew!" I mock pushed him and he wrapped his arm around my neck and ruffling my hair.

"Dad just got home. And who's that girl she's really nice looking." Andrew led me up the stairs and opened the front door, I waved as Angelia poked her head out the window and waved again.

"Dad doesn't get home until five, her name is Angelia DeRosa and she's a senior at the private school so don't even try." I shut the door behind me, hanging my bag and walking into the living room where my dad was sat, reviewing papers.

"Damn, never-mind then." Andrew laughed from wherever he went.

"'Ey Dad." I grabbed a soda from Andrew who had randomly reappeared and plopped down, cracking open the can, "why are you home early."

"A senior and his girlfriend got in a fight and the rest of the drum line started fighting the saxophones." He said, pushing himself up in the chair.

"Really. That's awful, why'd they fight?" I asked, taking another gulp of soda.

"Dinners ready!" Mom yelled from the kitchen cutting my conversation with Dad short. We both stood and I walked into the kitchen and I helped my Grandmother and Mom set the table and put the food on it while Andrew worked on homework at the table and Dad kept reviewing his papers.

"So, how was school, Ethan?" My grandmother asked the second I sat down next to her.

"It was good, I met another private school girl today," I said, grabbing some chicken that was on a plate and plopping it on my own,

"What's her name and what's she look like?" Dad butted in. He did Marching Band stuff there, He did some choreography and worked with the drumline.

"Angelia DeRosa. She has this shimmering ginger hair, and she has thousands of freckles all across her body. She has brown eyes but her left eye has a splotch of lighter brown in it. When she smiles her whole face lights up, and she is even pretty when she's upset." I started rambling on, "She is pretty fit, so I'm assuming she does some sort of sport or something. She laughs beautifully, and—"

"Ethan's in love!" Andrew shouted causing me to cut short and blush heavily.

"Continue Ethan." My Mother said, gently grabbing my hand from the other side of me.

"And I think she's the prettiest girl I've ever seen but I'll never say that to her face," I said softly. I looked around to see my brother and father across from me smiling from ear to ear. Andrew was smiling in pure mockery, my dad was smiling in pride, my mother was smiling with this hint of love in her eyes and my grandmother was so giddy and excited.

"She's the drumline captain." My father said, and everyone began passing food again, "she's a— Andrew give that to your mother please— she's a bright young lady and she actually might sing in our show."

"Really?" I said, smacking mash potatoes on my plate. Then passing them along.

"She's a beautiful singer, you two could probably sing a duet perfectly, like Stay With Me or Bleeding Love. She's a soprano—"

"Mark, can I have that?" My mother said, my dad passed the gravy along.

"She's a soprano and you're a tenor. It would work nicely."

"I thought I was an odd mix of tenor and bass," I said as I began eating

"Well, yeah. You sound more relaxed singing high though." My dad shrugged and started eating as well, diminishing the conversation at the table. After dinner, it was my turn to wash the dishes and put them in the dishwasher so I did just that. Afterward, I took a shower, brushed my teeth and went into my room to work on homework. Which I promptly buried myself in until I fell asleep. As usual.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sksksk Ethan doesn't realize he likes Angelia yet bc I love having dumb lovers :>  
> anyway, remember to leave me some tips and reactions in the comments!  
> see y'all later, bye!!


	4. Angelia 003: A Little Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a quick note, i am a cheerleader so all the terms used in this book will be cheerleading terms (atleast for gymnastics and cheerleading ;> )

**September 30th**

_So the first two weeks of school have been pretty stress-free. Aside from the rude remarks shouted at me from Jakob and his group I haven't really been having any issues. Miss E keeps giving me good advice when needed which I'm really thankful for. Marzia almost got in a fight with Jakob yesterday too, he got his new girlfriend to annoy me during lunch with the fact they're dating. I honestly don't care, I didn't like Jakob before so why would I like him now? I shouldn't even give them the satisfaction of seeing me react. They really are starting to piss me off. Felix got 1/2 day ISS for shoving Jakob in the hallway when he pulled my ponytail. I don't wear ponytails anymore. Katherine sits next to me in Interior Design now. It's all changed since I broke it off and he's being really bitchy about it but it's nothing I can change now._  
_Ethan was pissed when I told him about it. He began going on this long rant about how I didn't deserve to be treated like that. His face got all red and this vein in his neck popped. I think he got the most upset about it. We've been sneaking out to the park and sitting on top of the jungle gym. Well; he's been. Wren thinks I go over to his house to help him with Biology homework. I did the first time. Not anymore._ I _love_ spending _time with him and sometimes he seems to be the only one to understand me. He loves curling my hair in his fingers as I lean on him and explain anything to him. It's relaxing._  
_Felix and Robin think we're dating. Sean keeps asking me and apologizing for asking. He's got good morals. The girls (Amy, Kathryn, Marzia, And Signe) have been dolling me up before I see him and I know they're trying to get us together. It's kind of annoying but it's whatever. I can't control them. Miss E tells them to stop occasionally if we're in her room after school. She's met all the public school kids and really likes them which is good for us. The homecoming dance is the first week of November and I want to take Ethan. He'd fit in, and since I'm a senior I can bring three guests. So I'll have to ask Marzia, Katherine, and Felix about taking all of them. Got to go anyways, cheer is in a half hour._

 _Sincerely,_  
_me (Angelia.)_

I sighed as I went to the bathroom and wiped off all my makeup. I quickly washed my face using some cheap drugstore products that worked wonders, then I threw on my Tuesday practice uniform. A loose fitting tank top with a cutout in the back in the shape of a diamond. The team name 'Diamond Elite All-Stars' was printed in the front and covered in gems. I paired it with black shirts and a black bow on top of my head. I grabbed my socks and slid them on, then a brace on my left ankle and my shoes. I grabbed my cheer bag and phone before running out of the house to catch up to Wren in the driveway. I threw my bag and myself into the car as Wren turned the radio up and began to blast my cheer music as we drove to practice. This was our tradition. Someone Like You came on. Adele blasting through my ears. My favorite song.

As we pulled into the small lot I gave Wren a hug and stepped out of the car and grabbed my bags and what-not before shutting the door and turned as I walked into the building. I waved at Jenna, who worked the desk, and walked past the stairs and elevator that lead to the parent's room and opened the wooden door that leads into the practice rooms. As I stepped in, the Level 5 Senior team I was on was starting their warm up. I waved and went to my locker in the second room and put all my stuff inside, fixed my hair and Bobby pinned down my bow before walking out to practice. I waved again and hopped on the floor, Coach Maddie, Coach Jon, and Coach Bonnie waved back.

"Alright!" Maddie yelled over the conversation of my team, "let's start with a. Four practices until our first worlds bid competition!"

Some people mumbled complaints and I ran to my flyer, Mia, and gave her a hug as we got set in our opening pose. We ended up running through the routine countless times, we had to stop suddenly multiple times since stunts fell, or people busted. It was rough, and we struggled. But it was rewarding because at the end of the day we knew we could do well if we really put our minds to it. And actually worked together. After our practice hour, we ended up not having a second hour. Our tumbling coach Andrew was out. He had mono or something, and they told us to come in extra. I had to coach Royalty (Youth Three) and Super Stars (Special Needs) on Saturday so I'd come in the hour between their practices. I got to leave early. As I got in my car and started it up, shoving my cheer bag in the passengers' seat, I got a phone call. I picked it up.

"Hey, Marz," I said, buckling myself in the driver's seat.

"You busy?" She asked, "I want to take you to see something!"

"At Seven PM?" I chuckled, leaning back and setting the phone on speaker.

"Ethan has a gymnastics meet, we usually all go to watch and I was wondering if you wanted to join us today.." I heard some shouting in the background, "Well,  _Ethan_ was wondering if you'd come."

I laughed, "Yeah. I'll be at the school in... ten minutes minimum."

"Thank you doll!" Marzia clicked the call off and I turned my phone off. I pulled out of the lot and began driving down the sunset lighted road. I pulled into the newt familiar lot and dug for clothes in my trunk. To my surprise, I only had ripped jeans and maroon Nike sneakers. I hoped someone had something else to put on. Once I got in the school, they were all waiting in the lobby.

"Hey, Y'all! Does anyone have a shirt or sweatshirt I can change into? I just have ripped jeans and sneakers, I gave Marzia my shirt yesterday after Mark pranked her." I spoke quickly, the group got loud talking about the prank when Amy handed me a maroon sweatshirt.

"Here." She said simply and Mark gasped but everyone hushed him. I shrugged and changed in the bathroom before shoving my cheer shorts, bow, sneakers, socks in my car but keep my brace in the pocket of the sweatshirt since I had recently restrained my ankle and it randomly would start hurting. Kathryn, Marzia and I found some seats at the top of the bleachers near a corner and claimed them, the others got snacks and came back. I watched the gymnastics kids warm up. As my eyes were trained on a girl doing beautiful backhand-springs on the floor Amy grabbed my arm and stood up while waving. I stood up too and saw Ethan I waved at him and watched his cheeks tint pink before he waved back. I wondered why he blushed but I ignored it.

As we watched it was Ethan's turn for the floor, and he was almost addicting to watch. You wanted more as you watched. Ethan was doing his final tumbling pass when he landed awkwardly, he yelled a bit in pain and I jumped up out of my seat before quickly sitting back down. He finished his routine and looked up at us, as she exited the floor with a slight limp I made my way down the stairs and stopped him. His coach ran over and began asking him questions, out of the corner of my eye I saw a woman running over with Andrew trailing behind her.

"I'm fine Coach Dianna, I promise—"

"Ethan Mark Nestor! Why are you walking you could be hurt!" The woman coming up said sternly and I suddenly felt awkward.

"Mom, relax." Ethan seemed exasperated and went to shift his weight but his leg buckled. I stepped in and caught him, sitting him on the bottom row of the bleachers. I sat on the floor and pressed against his foot in certain places when he winched at a few I deduced he had most likely lightly sprained his ankle and I took my brace out of my pocket and wrapped it around his foot. I didn't notice the EMT walk up behind me, or the other people around me. I helped Ethan to his feet and he gave me a quick hug. He hesitated while pulling away and smiled at me. I smiled back.

"How'd you know how to do that! That was fricken amazing." Ethan said as I blushed.

"My dad's a sports doctor. He's one of the doctors for basketball in the state so he taught me some stuff when I started sports."

"Wow, that's pretty cool.. hey. Uhm. Thanks, Angie." Ethan said as the group dispersed. Andrew leading their mother away quickly.

"Angie?" I said softly, looking at him.

"Yeah! Like a nickname?" He said as I helped him up the bleachers.

"I've never had a nickname before," I said and he stopped, turning me to face him and planting his hands on my hips.

"You do now." He smiled and I couldn't help but smile back. I saw him leaning in a bit and my body seemed to just follow suit. I felt his breath on my face and I saw his eyelids start to close.

"Ethan!" A lady shouted causing both of us to jump.

"Oh, hey Cass. Sorry, Angie, I forgot I had to help Cass clean up after the meet." He said, motioning towards the busty blonde girl in a clearly too small uniform.

"Oh, it's totally fine! Just be careful with your ankle." I said and gave him a high-five as he left. I watched him go and turned to the group with tears in my eyes but a smile on my face.

"Guys. How do you know if you have a _crush_ on someone?"


	5. 004 Angelia: Fight for Me

October 17th

_It's almost Halloween! Well, not almost but whatever. I'm really excited about it this year, Marzia is hosting a big party at her house. It's gonna be like the party from Heathers! Well, minus the drugs and alcohol.. hopefully. Marzia's dad would be pissed. Her parents have a business meeting in New Jersey so they won't even know about the party unless the cops are called. Hopefully, they aren't. We're also having spirit week next week for the Halloween football game (which I'm not going to) AND a Halloween homecoming dance!! The theme is Midnight Ball Mayhem. I'm very excited to make my costume, SPEAKING OF!! Marzia is having all her close friends do a 'witches hat' costume draw and I got Ariel!! From the little mermaid!! I'm making a mermaid tail I can walk in and a little sea-shell bra-let that only I can unclip. (It's clasp is under a small sewn on patch on the inside of the bra. This will also help secure it!) I'm gonna have a little ocean jacket to put over me, and I'm styling the wig. I'm making all this myself and I'm also making my Homecoming gown! Which is witch-themed! I love Halloween more than most people, and I typically only make one costume (for homecoming) but I'm so excited to make two! I should get going, gotta pick Ethan up now!!_

I shoved the book in my glove compartment and the pen in my center console before turning off my car and stepping into the chilled October air as I walked towards the public school. I waved to the gymnastics coach as Ethan came up and gave me a hug from behind. I squealed, grabbing his wrists and flailing. I knew the pure panic on my face so I smiled widely to hide it. As Ethan dropped me and I spun around and pushed him slightly. Some of the gymnastics girls awed and I laughed, Ethan blushed and told them to go home already. I led him to my car as he gushed while talking about how close they were to going to nationals. We got in the car and I started it up, laughing as Ethan hit his head climbing in. He buckled, and I followed, before slowly backing up and pulling out of the large lot behind the gym. Suddenly someone jumped in front of my car and I slammed on the breaks, glad I had just gotten new ones put in. The car skidded for a second but jerked to a stop. Jakob stood in front of the car. I immediately unbuckled and got out, slamming my door.

"I could've fucking hit you!" I shouted, walking to the front of my car, Jakob lunged at me and I slammed into the hood. Luckily not setting my alarm off. Jakob's three friends snickered.

"Oh woah there, got a new boy toy, whore? Hold on. Who is that?" Jakob was tall, intimidating, but he had no muscles. I'm sure everyone could tell by his posture. Maybe his legs did but nothing impressing. Ethan sat in the car, staring him down.

"Leave him alone. He has nothing to do with—" I started, walking up to Jakob when he pushed me backward. I stumbled but held my ground my planting my foot behind me.

"Shut up bitch, He's from public school, isn't he? Get out of the car you punk!" Jakob shouted. I cringed as Ethan stepped out and slammed his door. Walking up and standing in front of me, shielding me from Jakob.

"My name isn't punk, it's Ethan Nestor-Darling." Ethan crosses his arms, his hazel-green eyes staring at Jakob. I stepped up next to Ethan, wanting to protect him too.

"Nestor-Darling? That's a fucked up last name." Jakob laughed, crossing his arms and smirking.

"Your face must've gotten fucked up, oh sorry, were you born with it?" I found it hard to stifle a laugh as Jakob got beat at his own game. Jakob lunged at me and Ethan shoved him back. I could feel the tension building.

"So you're a public school kid, huh?" Jakob stared, Ethan scoffed. Jakob lunged at him but changed his direction mid-jump and hit me instead, slamming me into the hood again. I slammed my head against the bottom of the windshield. The car chirped but didn't make more noise. I began to feel my veins pumping so fast they felt like they were blurring together.

_Calm down, Angelia._

"Don't touch her, prick." Ethan snarled. I stood up and rubbed my head, trying to control my panic. If I showed Jakob or the other boys I would be called a baby which would add to my bullying at school. So I forced myself to be calm, I'd deal with the emotions later.

"I'll hit her if I want to. She's a girl, she might not be property but she does what I want." Jakob snarled, I stepped forward to give him a piece of my mind but Ethan beat me to it.

"Fuck what you think, never control a woman, and I said, don't hit her. Never hit a woman ever." Ethan's face was getting red with anger and I felt the need to call someone, maybe Wren would know what to do. But my phone was in the car.

"You can't tell me what to do." Jakob pushed Ethan back, then stripped off his jacket and handed it to his friend behind him.

"I can show you want not to do," Ethan smirked, taking his jacket off and placing it on the hood of the car, the second he turned around I knew I needed to try to stop him.

"Ethan." I started but it was too late, Jakob leaped on Ethan but Ethan evaded him, grabbing his arm and slamming him into the concrete. Jakob slowly slunk up and successfully slugged Ethan on the left side of his face and knocked him down and began pummeling him. Ethan, however, grabbed his wrists and flipped them over, taking his turn to beat the shit out of Jakob. I grabbed the back of Ethan's t-shirt and pulled, choking him and knocking his focus out so we could leave before anything else happened. I helped him up, wiping at his nose with my jacket. Ethan then kicked Jakob in the stomach (to get his point across?) as he walked away and got in the car, I followed and pulled out. I could feel my hands shaking as Jakob shouted from his bleeding position on the ground.

"It's not over Nestor!"

I stopped at a red light and let out a shaky breath. Handing Ethan a napkin I found in my car, I started driving again. I felt light pressure on my thigh as Ethan squeezed it softly. It didn't help much, but it felt comforting. I pulled into his driveway and instead of just letting him out I turned the car off and got out. As I started at the blood on the sleeve of my pink pull over and I started to feel my emotions bubble into anger and distress.

"Angie, what are you doing?" Ethan asked, staring me down.

"What the fuck were you doing! You could've gotten seriously hurt!" I shouted, throwing my hands up.

"I was protecting you!" Ethan snarled.

"I don't need your protecting I can protect myself! I've been protecting myself from abuse for years!" I snapped, my face flushing. Ethan stared at me as tears began to pool in my eyes, he walked around the car and went to grab my shoulder but I jumped back, I felt I needed to cry but my eyes didn't even water enough for it to happen. My blood was pounding in my ears, flushing my face and making me shake slightly. Then I heard a door open, and it was my getaway.

"Ethan! Who's this angel?!" A heard a feminine voice call. I snapped my head over to see an older woman rushing over. Ethan shooting me a look before walking over to her.

"Grandma, this is Angelia," Ethan said as I hoisted my bag I've my shoulder and shut my door. I started to walk over.

"Oh she's the girl—" Ethan's face flushed and he cut her off sharply.

"Grandma." He crossed his arms.

"Sorry I got excited! I love meeting your friends, hello dear! I'm Ethan's grandmother! You are so beautiful oh my!" She gushed shaking my hand. I laughed and the tension of Ethan and I arguing fading away.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, miss." I smiled.

"Just call me Grandma! No need for formalities!" She smiled and I saw Andrew, who I had been informed of how annoying he could be, appear in the doorway.

"Damn, bringing me someone Ethan?" Andrew said.  I could tell he was being sarcastic.

"Sorry, I hate to burst your bubble but I already have my eyes on someone." I sassed right back and Andrew smiled, walking over and patting my shoulder.

"Ah, She fits in perfectly. Gran, let's get you inside, your cake is done." I inaudibly gasped. I love cake.

Andrew led her inside and then he came back out.

"The fuck were you two fighting about earlier, why does Angelia have a bruise forming on her arm and why is Ethan's nose bleeding." Andrew huffed.

"My ex tried to jump me and Ethan stepped in and got the brunt of it, I tried to tell him he doesn't need to fight for me but he won't listen." I crossed my arms, anger and the cold wind fueling that action.

"Well. Ethan that was a dumb idea but I'm glad you did it, Angelia could be hurt right now. Angelia, I'm glad you tried to stop it. It's over now so don't worry about it. Now, go help Ethan wash his face. I have to help decorate the cake." Andrew went back inside and I gave Ethan a hug and mumbled that I was sorry. He laughed and led me inside and upstairs to his shared bathroom with Andrew. I washed his face and once he looked okay we went downstairs to see if the cake was done.

I left with three big slices. One for me, my dad, and Wren.


	6. 005 Ethan: Lovely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another run in with everyones favorite Clarinet player :>  
> Ethan and Andrew save the day, and Mr. Mark shows up.

**October 14th**

**Andrew is the best brot**

_Ethan Mess-tor_  
I got ISS today, can you pick me up at 2:30?  
  
  


 _Andrew is the best_ brot  
yeah of course.   
I assume we aren't telling dad?  
  
  


 _Ethan Mess-tor_  
Nope, thanks, Andrew.

 

I was going to be in so much trouble if my dad found out. But part of me wasn't sure if he'd shout or pat me on the shoulder and tell me I did a good job. The school had found out though, I requested they call my mom. Saying my dad was at an important meeting, they bought my story and called my mother who came in right away. She watched the video and gasped at the fight. I could hear and perfectly recount the fight, I told the principal I was trying to stand up for Angelia because I didn't want her to get hurt. That seemed to give me a little bit of an advantage, I believed I should've gotten a suspension or maybe a few days of detention. I told them that I believed it was fair for them to punish me in school. My mom said she was ashamed but proud of my actions and said she believed I should be punished lightly at school, and even though it happened on school grounds it was hours after the school security left. She said she'd 'punish me more harshly' at home. The principal agreed with her so I got off with one school day of ISS.

My mom pulled me into the side office of the principals and gave me a big hug, she whispered that she was proud of me and that this wouldn't get to my father through her or my brother. I nodded, she told me to text Andrew and ask him to pick me up after school. So I did, and now I am sitting in the ISS room, translating English into Spanish, stumbling through math, acing biology thanks to Angelia, and pretty much sleeping through English. The papers I was given were simple and I finished half way through the day. After I finished eating lunch and took a nap until the last class of the day, I heard my phone start ringing.

"Who is it?" The teacher asked, looking up from his book.

"My brother, he's my ride home," I replied, staring at the lighting up screen.

"You can answer it, there are only two minutes left of class." The substitute began packing up so I followed suit, lifting the phone to my ear as I shoved my binder in my bag.

"Andrew, what's up?" I said, tossing my bag over my shoulders and standing up.

"What's Angie's number?" He said swiftly, I heard the sound of his engine starting.

"One, I only call her Angie, Two, why?" I sighed.

"I need to ask her something, and it would take way too long to transfer through you." Andrew huffed.

"Fine its xxx-xxx-xxxx." I said, he yelled some sort of thank you and ended the call. The bell rang and I bid farewell to the teacher watching me and walked with my head down to the front office to get picked up. Students yelled at me, calling me names, mocking me, and whatnot but I didn't care. A girl stopped me on the way to the office and said one thing that I hope to remember forever.

**_"We need more guys like you."_ **

I don't understand why guys are so harsh to women, they are honestly just the same as us? It doesn't much sense to me but I guess it's just how life has successfully polluted peoples brains with lies. As I stepped into the office I saw Andrew pull up and I walked out, waving goodbye to the school officer and the attendance lady. Then I saw the passenger door open and I saw Angie step out. I felt my stomach lurch. She had a huge bruise on her arm, and as I got closer I could see one she tried to hide with her hair. Jakob must've really grabbed her hard when he slammed her into the hood... I didn't think it was that bad though.

"Hey, Ethan!" Angie shouted, I laughed and gave her a hug as a greeting and got in the back of my brother's car. He wanted a pickup truck but my mom said they were too expensive so he had a decent sized Toyota. He loved the car though.

"Andrew picked me up from the backlot of the so we have to go back so I can get my car... where are we going to eat again?" Angelia blurted out, happily bouncing to the swing of her arms as she talked. Andrew was already halfway to Luella.

"We're gonna go to the diner by the highway."

"Hell yeah!" I shouted causing Angie to laugh, and I couldn't take my eyes off her. I had to shake my head to clear it. Angie collected her things and got out.

"I'll meet you at the front lot! It'll only take a few minutes!" Angie said as she walked to her car, Andrew pulled into the front lot and we waited, and waited,  _and waited._

"It doesn't take twenty minutes to get in a damn Camry!" Andrew said and turned the car around and sped back to the back lots. We pulled up to see Angie backed up against her car with Jakob standing over her.

I wanted to punch him.

Angie shouted something back at Jakob and shoved him, he grabbed her jaw tightly and pulled her to his face. Andrew stopped the car and jumped out, I followed. Andrew stormed up and shoved Jakob to the ground roughly.

"I don't know what you think you're trying to do, but I've heard you're all bark and no bite." Andrew gently pushed Angelia to me and I wrapped my one arm around her shaking figure.

"What the fuck are you doing man?!" Jakob snarled, "That's my girlfriend!"

"Vaffanculo!" Angelia snapped, and Jakob's face shifted. I had no idea what she had said to piss him off.

"She ain't your girlfriend punk, leave her alone." I snarled at him, suddenly my stomach dropping as I saw a security car pull up and my stomach dropped deeper as I saw my dad get out of it.

"You _can't_ just beat the shit out of my band members, Andrew- _Oh_ hello Miss DeRosa." My dad said, Angelia muttered something and I shakily pulled her to my chest. I felt horrible, what had he said to shake her like this?

"Hey Angie, do you wanna go straight home or still go out to eat?" Andrew asked softly.

"Home.." she whispered, "Ethan.. come with me please.."

I nodded, "I'll drive, you guys follow us and pick me up once I drop her off. We can still go eat."

Andrew nodded and he and dad talked as I helped Angie in the passenger's seat and I walked around the car and got in the driver's seat. I noticed that my dad and my brother were gone so I drove over to the exit and waited for them.

"Angie. Are you okay?" I asked, pulling out of the lot and down towards our houses.

"I'll explain another time." She hastily said. I didn't pressure her more.

"Can you keep this between us, I don't want to worry the others."

"Of course Angie." I smiled, wanting to kiss her head as my mom had always done when I was younger to calm me. But I knew I shouldn't. I watched her climb out of the car and shakily grab her stuff. Turn and wave at me, and walk inside, greeted by two adorable looking dogs. And the night went flawlessly from there... as flawless as you can get when you're worried about the girl you have a crush in being okay. I hoped, I even almost _prayed_ that she would turn out okay.


	7. 006 Angelia: Big Fun

October 25th

_I'm gonna make this really short but I have to rewrite this after the party, I'm typing this on my phone. Wren thinks I'm going to Ethan's house with Andrew to help Ethan with his homework but I'm going to the party. W_ _r_ _en wouldn't mind me going, but my dad was there at dinner for once so I had to go back upstairs and quickly take off my costume and throw on some usual clothes. So now I'm getting ready at Ethan's house, so thanks, Andrew. Gotta go, pulling into the driveway._

"So, Ethan already left apparently he had something to do for Marzia or something." Andrew said as he turned off the car, "so, just go up to the bathroom and get ready, I'll be downstairs when you're done. I'm sure gran will wanna see your outfit."

"Alright, thanks for taking me, Andrew. My driving curfew and everything made this a whole mess." I laughed as I got out, he chuckled.

"If Ethan likes you then I think it's okay I help you." He smiled as he opened the front door for me and I walked in. Waving at the Nestor's before going upstairs as Andrew explained. I started by putting on some simple makeup, just some sparkly eyeshadow, glossy lipstick, and some blush. Simple. I then swiped on some highlighter, which was just glitter in a tube from Cheerleading but it made me look like I had just gotten out of the ocean so it worked. As I began to get undressed to put on my actual costume I heard Andrew and quieted down.

"Ethan, you called her the 'prettiest girl you've ever seen' and you're scared to ask her out? Don't be afraid, if you like her so much go for it." Andrew walked down the hall and I quickly changed and waited for him to come back down.

"Dude. She wouldn't spend so much time with you if she didn't like you!" He laughed, heading down the stairs. I quickly collected my things and texted Mark.

**_King Markiplier_ **

_Angelia_   
_Hey I have a challenge for you_

_King Markiplier_   
_I love challenges, hit me_

_Angelia_   
_Get Ethan to admit his crush!_   
_By the end of the party, time limit :p_

_King Markiplier_   
_That's easy, any money reward?_

_Angelia_   
_I'll fix all of your dog toys for a month._

_King Markiplier_   
_Deal!! Too easy on me Angelia, too easy_

_Angelia_   
_We'll see... 0-0_

I then decided to finally leave the bathroom and make my way downstairs. Ethan's grandmother told me I looked beautiful and I thanked her countless times as Andrew tried to get us out the door. Andrew said the party was a small get together with just our main group of friends. That was the coverup story. As we pulled up to the party I could hear Katy Perry blasting as people play games in the front lawn dressed in many assortments of characters. I smiled as I got out of Andrews car and we started to walk up the street. We neared the house and I heard yelling, I felt my anxiety raise but I shoved it down. As we turned to walk up the driveway I saw a busty blonde touching Ethan's arm and laughing, he had a small smile and Andrew cursed silently.

"Angie. Go inside, I'll deal with this." Andrew smiles at me and I snuck a side eye at Ethan and rolled my eyes as I walked into the house. That's what he wanted? I've been so foolish. There's no way he would've loved 'me.' Groaning I shut my thoughts out and I went right upstairs and unlocked Marzia's room with a key I had and dropped my bag inside then locked it again when I left after touching up my makeup.

"Angelia!!" I heard a familiar squeal and turned just in time to be hugged by Amy. I laughed as she began telling me all about how they were waiting for me in the living room to play Two Truths and a Lie. I ecstatically followed her downstairs and shoved the thoughts of Ethan away.

"Okay, Angie! Your turn." I heard Jakob say, I huffed. I knew he would be here. I decided to just ignore him.

"Okay, uhm.. my mother doesn't live with me, my dad is a neurosurgeon and I have a crush on someone at this party." I leaned back as I looked towards the door. I saw Andrew leaning against the wall, but no Ethan. Where did he go?

"I know!" Felix yelled in a girly voice and I turned to see him dressed as Cinderella, and Marzia as Prince Charming.

**_You'll never have a relationship like that, Angelia._ **

_Ugh, not this again. Fuck off anxious thoughts._

"Okay, then pretty princess what's your guess?" I huffed.

"You dad isn't a Neurosurgeon he's a basketball doctor, that what it's called?" Felix said and I smiled.

"Sports Medicine Doctor, close enough." I laughed, and then it was his turn again. But we were cut off by Jakob roughly grabbing my arm.

"Hey Angie, for every ten people I talk to tonight I have that person drink. So..." he handed me a beer and I started shaking.

 _The loud crash of glass on the floor, squeaking shoes coated in red, screaming, ambulance sirens_ , all the sounds raced through my head. My throat went dry, my blood started rushing, I felt like I was suffocating in the open air. Marzia stood up and went to take the bottle from me while cursing Jakob out. As she grabbed the bottle I took off. I slammed the door as I ran out, I ran and ran, my feet smacking against the concrete. I found myself falling into the mulch in the park. It was around Midnight and typically no one was at the park. My sobs echoed and I quickly curled in a ball and held my breath to stop them, only to make them worse.

"Angelia?" I heard someone call and I looked up to see Andrew sit down next to me.

"What happened..?" He seemed concerned, and I trusted him enough to spill.

"Jakob tried to get me to drink alcohol and it triggered an old memory of mine from when my mom was around and I panicked and ran here..." I whispered softly, my voice cracking and wavering the entire time. Andrew helped me up and led me to his car, he sat me down and I buckled in. He got in and started driving in silence. He pulled up to the party and told me to stay in the car. I had calmed down a bit now and my sobs had been reduced to silent tears. Andrew came back and handed me my bag and drove me back home.

"I'm gonna talk to Ethan about ditching you okay?" He said, placing his hand on the center console.

"Thank you for all this Andrew but you don't have to," I said, collecting my things.

"I'm going to because it makes me mad he wasn't there for you when you needed him.." Andrew huffed.

"Okay... thank you." I didn't know what else to say so I got out of the car and walked inside. A note was on the table.

_'Angelia,_   
_Hey baby, I had to go to work tonight sadly we're traveling to California, but I'll bring you back something from there. We're traveling for a while so I might not see you until the holidays. I'm so so sorry Angel. I'll FaceTime you when I land tomorrow morning. I have to go now, Wren went home at 8. I love you and stay safe_

_-dad'_

That threw me into another round of tears.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! So this is something I've been working on for a while. I'm really looking forward to this book starting to take off so its pretty fast in the beginning but it's worth it. I love what I have planned for you guys so see Y'all later, bye!!
> 
> P.S; please give me feedback so I can make this story better for Y'all!!


End file.
